Peppa Pig - Series 5 episode ideas
Since Peppa Pig got cancelled because (i think) she was found annoying by most younger children's parents (and older kids and teenagers), so i wonder that if Peppa Pig had a fifth series, here are some fan-made episode ideas for the never aired fifth series. ---- Episode Numbers - 55 New Characters -''' Edna Eleanor Elephant, Betty Badger, Brick Bentley and Barney, Charles Cat, Harry Hamster, Hannah Haley and Hassan Hamster, Taylor Tapir, Mummy Tapir, Tyler Tapir, Randy Rhino, Rita Rhino, Mr. Newfoundland, Mrs. Newfoundland, Nick Newfoundland Nina Newfoundland and Mrs Rhino. ---- #'The Baby Elephant '- Mrs. Elephant gives birth to little baby twin elephants named Edna and Eleanor, and Edmond's all upset because he ain't the youngest anymore. #'Betty Badger '- After following a butterfly to a big garden, Peppa and George meets eight-year old Betty Badger and her baby triplet brothers Brick Bentley and Barney Badger. #'Candy's Big Cousin '- After receiving a note from her Aunty and Uncle, Candy's big Cousin Charles Cat comes to live with Candy while his parents are at war. #'Harry Hamster, the Vet's son '- While fixing Edmond Elephant's pet gecko, Dr. Hamster introduces her son Harry Hamster and her 2 year old triplets Hannah Haley and Hassan. #'Betty's Friend '- Betty reveals her best friend Taylor Tapir to Peppa, George, Charles, and Harry they also get to meet her Mummy and infant brother. #'Randy Rhino '- Peppa and her friends get to meet Mr. Rhino's son Randy Rhino. #'Zuzu and Zaza's Friend '- Randy has a little sister named Rita who is about Zuzu and Zaza's age and Zoe and the Rhino Twins try to get them to play together. #'The Primary School '- After getting an invitation from the local Primary School about singing the Bing Bong Song for the School Radio Show hosted by none other than Harry Hamster, Charles Cat, and Betty Badger. #'CinderPeppa '- After being told the story of Cinderella, Peppa has dreams of being a CinderPeppa. #'The Bad Dream '- During a camp-out with her friends and their families, Peppa has a bad dream were a butcher attempts to turn her into pork chops. #'The Singing Trio '- While visiting Candy's big cousin Charles at the Primary School, Candy, Peppa, George, and Wendy witness him and Betty Badger, and Harry Hamster perform for their school concert. #'The Children play Football '- After watching the Daddies play football, the children decided that they should have a football team. #'Cat for a Day '- While visiting Candy and Charles Cat, Peppa and George decided to pretend that they're cats. #'Wendy Wolf '- While stuck in a traffic jam, Peppa and her friends gets a chance to know Wendy more. #The Big Sleepover '- When a horrible blizzard hits Peppa's town, everyone retreats to the Pig's household for warmth and Peppa declares it as a big sleepover. #'Rosie Rachel and Robbie Rabbit '- While having a birthday party for Richard Rabbit, Peppa realizes that Rosie Rachel and Robbie are developing their own personality, Robbie is becoming a quiet baby while Rosie is becoming like Baby Alexander, annoying and trusts noise to put her to sleep. #'Belinda Brown Bear, the Doctor's daughter '- It's Belinda's birthday and Chloe is in dire need of picking her a present, also at the party Betty, Charles, and Harold admits their hatred towards Belinda and Simon they nickname them. #'Betty's Braces '- While at the dentist, Peppa learns that Betty wears Braces. #'Mummy Fox '- Peppa and her family gets to know Freddy Fox's mummy more. #'Another School Play '- With the arrival of Emily Elephant, Edmond Elephant, Freddy Fox, and Wendy Wolf, Madame Gazelle decides that the Playgroup should have another School Play but this time it's "Goldilocks and the three Bears". #'Simon Squirrel '- After throwing their ball into a hole in a very big sturdy tree, Peppa and her friends learns that it's the home of Chloe's friend Simon Squirrel. #'Zuzu Zeze and Zaza goes to Playgroup '- After Mummy Pony gets a proper job, Zuzu Zeze and Zaza goes to Playgroup where they develop a friendship with Edmond Elephant. #'A Day with Pedro Pony '- When no one shows up for Pedro Pony's birthday, Peppa spends a day with him as punishment for not going. #'Danny Dog '- Peppa gets to know Danny more when she visits his house for a play date. #'The Newfoundlands '- When the Daddies Football Team plays against Mr. Elephant and his Football team, the Newfoundlands come to visit to see the game and Nick and Nina Newfoundland becomes friends with Peppa and her friends, Mrs. Newfoundland becomes friends with the Mummies but the daddies bare a hatred for Mr. Newfoundland (for being smarter than them). #'Friends at the Beach '- Peppa, George and their friends go to the beach. # 'The Baby Dog '- Danny's mummy gives birth to little twin puppy dogs named Dalliha and Dylan. # '''The Heatwave '- Everyone in the neighborhood goes through a heatwave, and thanks to Daddy Pig bad plumbing the entire neighborhood doesn't have water!. #'The Bike Race '- Peppa steals a special wheel grease and all of Peppa's friends uses it except for Freddy Fox and Candy Cat. in the end Candy wins first place and shares her trophy with Freddy. (this episode is one of the three pilot episodes of Candy Cat.) #'Peppa's Football '- While watching the Daddies play football, Peppa gets the idea to start her own Football team but The Girls team (Peppa, Suzy, Rebecca, and Zoe) don't play well with the Boys (Danny, Pedro, Freddy, and Randy) as a result Peppa drags Candy Cat into joining the girls to outnumber the boys. much to Candy's dismay. #'Candy Cat '- Everyone noticed that Candy Cat is changing her behavior such as wearing a boy's hat, wearing overalls, and ditched her habit of skip roping. as a result Peppa bans Candy from playing with her and the others and starts treating her like rubbish. much to the high dismay of everyone else. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series